The Incident, Parts 1
This article is about the episode. For the in-show event, see The Incident (event). For the orchestral piece, see "The Incident" (composition). '"The Incident, Parts 1 & 2"' are the 16th and 17th episode of Season 5 of ''Lost, the finale of Season 5, and the 102nd and 103rd produced hours of the series as a whole. It was originally broadcast on May 13, 2009. Jack's decision to put a plan in action in order to set things right on the Island is met with some strong resistance by those close to him, and Locke assigns Ben a difficult task. Synopsis Previously on Lost *Daniel tells Jack and Kate that the DHARMA Initiative are tapping into a massive pocket of energy that will one day cause Oceanic Flight 815 to crash on the Island. His plan to prevent that from happening is to destroy said energy by detonating a hydrogen bomb. Flashbacks Jacob In 1867, a blond man (dressed in a white shirt and black pants) is in a stone-columned room, spinning thread for a tapestry he is weaving and using a long-bladed knife as a beater. Outside on the beach, he snares a fish and cooks it on a rock over a fire. As he eats, he watches a ship on the horizon: the Black Rock. Another man (dressed in a black shirt and gray pants) approaches him. He asks how the ship found the Island and accuses the blond man of having brought it there. He declares that one day he will find a "loophole" which will allow him to kill the blond man. The blond man appears unperturbed, promising in return: "When you do, I'll be right here." The man in the black shirt says, "Always nice talking to you, Jacob" and walks away, as the statue is finally shown in its colossal entirety, revealing it to depict Tawaret, the Egyptian goddess of fertility. ♪ Kate Sometime in the late 1980s, a young Kate instructs her friend Tom on their upcoming mission. ♪ The two enter a convenience store and Kate attempts to steal a lunchbox. While at first it seems as if she has succeeded, she's caught on her way out the door by the shopkeeper, Mr. Springer, who threatens to call the police and her mother. Jacob appears behind Kate and offers to pay for the lunchbox, which satisfies the shopkeeper, who warns Kate never to return to the store without her parents. ♪ Jacob then makes Kate promise to never steal again. She agrees and Jacob teasingly touches her nose. ♪ Sawyer In 1976, a funeral is being held for Mrs. and Mr. Ford. A young James Ford quietly looks on as their coffins are loaded into hearses. ♪ James is beginning his letter to Anthony Cooper, known to him as Tom Sawyer. Jacob approaches James and grazes his fingers as he hands him a pen to replace his own, which has just run out of ink. Immediately after Jacob's departure, James' uncle Doug prompts him to get ready to leave for the cemetery. Doug reads the first half of the letter James wrote and tells him he shouldn't seek revenge but move on, because "what's done is done." ♪ Sayid In 2005, Sayid and Nadia walk through Los Angeles. Jacob approaches Sayid and asks him for directions, mentioning that he is "lost." Nadia continues across the street, where a car hits her. Jacob touches Sayid's shoulder, then Sayid runs to her side as the driver drives away. As she lies mortally wounded on the street, she asks Sayid in Arabic to take her home. ♪ Ilana Sometime prior to 2007, Ilana lies in a hospital bed in Russia, heavily bandaged, when a nurse arrives and informs her that a person has come to visit her; she insists that Ilana should see him as he is her first visitor. Jacob arrives and apologizes to her in Russian for not visiting earlier. In English, he asks her to help him and she says she will. He is not shown making physical contact with her, but he is shown wearing black gloves. Locke In 2000, Jacob is reading a book on a bench outside a building in Tustin, California. Behind him, John Locke falls to the ground after being pushed out of an eighth story window by Anthony Cooper. As bystanders rush to the scene, Jacob calmly closes his book and approaches John. John appears to have died on impact, but when Jacob touches his shoulder, Locke gasps and opens his eyes. Jacob tells him everything will be all right and he is sorry this has happened. ♪ }} Jin and Sun At their wedding, Jin and Sun exchange vows. Jin claims that being separated from his wife would be much like the Earth being separated from the sky. ♪ At the reception, Jacob approaches and says he wants to give them his blessing. Touching each one of them on the shoulder with each of his hands, he tells them in Korean that their love is special and not to take it for granted. After he leaves, both are perplexed at exactly who he was, though Jin remarks that his Korean was excellent. ♪ Jack While performing his first solo surgery in residency, Jack accidentally nicks the patient's dural sac. He begins to panic, but Christian tells him to count to five and get a grip. ♪ Later, after his Apollo Bar gets stuck in the vending machine, Jack is angry at Christian for embarrassing him in front of his team. Christian implies that Jack doesn't have faith in himself. ♪ As Jack starts to walk away, Jacob offers him the candy bar retrieved from the machine. He grazes Jack's hand as he hands it over and says, "I guess it needed a little push." ♪ Juliet Juliet's father and mother tell her and Rachel they have to talk about something important. Rachel is upset and tells Juliet their parents are getting a divorce. They say they love each other but are just not meant to be together. Juliet is enraged and runs off, refusing their offers to help her cope. She cannot understand how two people can love each other but not stay together. Her mother tells her she will understand when she is older, but Juliet shouts that she does not want to. ♪ Hurley In 2007, Hurley is being released from prison. He tries to convince the prison clerk that he shouldn't be released because he is a murderer, but the uninterested clerk states that the discharge form says he has been cleared, "so take your stuff and go". Hurley continues to protest, but the clerk merely directs him to the cab stand outside. ♪ Hurley hops into one, which he soon realizes is already occupied; he apologizes and makes to get another, but the passenger Jacob says he's only going a few blocks and offers to share. Hurley gets in; on the seat between them is a guitar case. After establishing that Jacob was not in prison, Hurley asks why he was waiting in a cab outside of one, to which he responds, "I was waiting for you, Hugo". Hurley then assumes that Jacob must be one of the dead people he sees and talks with, but Jacob assures him that he is not dead. He asks Hurley why he won't go back to the island. Hurley says he believes he is cursed and has caused all of the death and tragedy that has surrounded him: "That's why the plane crashed, my friends died, Libby, Charlie... and now they visit me, and I can't make it stop". ♪ Jacob rhetorically asks him to consider that perhaps the ability to speak with his dead friends could also be seen as a blessing, since he gets to "talk to the people he's lost", to which Hurley responds that it would be wonderful if he wasn't crazy. Jacob assures Hurley that he is not crazy. Hurley mulls over this for a moment before asking, "Who are you, dude?" Jacob responds by telling the cab driver, "I'm just up here, on the corner". He then tells Hurley about Ajira Flight 316 and says all he has to do is be on that plane. He touches Hurley on the shoulder and reminds him that it is his choice. As Jacob leaves the cab, Hurley tells him he left his guitar. Jacob says it's not his guitar and walks away. ♪ On the Island 1977 Kate, Juliet and Sawyer are on the submarine leaving the Island. ♪ Kate convinces Juliet and Sawyer they need to stop Jack from detonating a hydrogen bomb on the island. They manage to break free and force the captain to surface, telling him to continue on his course as soon as they leave the submarine. ♪ When they arrive on the Island, they are greeted by Vincent the dog, who has been in the care of Rose and Bernard for the past three years. Rose explains that she and Bernard are now retired and live a quiet life in their cabin near the beach, scavenging food and avoiding detection from the DHARMA Initiative. Bernard says all he and Rose care about is being together. When he says this, Juliet sees Sawyer look at Kate. Juliet insists they need to get to the Barracks and Rose points them in the right direction. ♪ Meanwhile, in the tunnels under the Barracks, Jack and Sayid dismantle the hydrogen bomb in order to remove its core, which is the crucial explosive. ♪ Sayid explains that he will be able to modify the bomb core so that it will detonate on impact. Richard Alpert and Eloise Hawking assist Jack and Sayid in entering the Barracks via the basement of Horace and Amy's house. ♪ Eloise is about to enter the basement to secure the area, but Richard knocks her out because she is pregnant and he doesn't want her traveling with them to detonate the bomb. He leaves Sayid and Jack on their own. There is a lot of activity outside, so Sayid dons one of Horace's DHARMA jumpsuits in order to blend in. However, as they cross the quadrangle, Roger Linus recognizes and shoots him in the stomach. A gunfight follows, but Jack and Sayid escape with Jin and Miles in a van driven by Hurley, who drives toward the construction site of the Swan while Jack treats Sayid's wounds. ♪ Hurley stops the van when he sees Juliet, Sawyer and Kate standing in his way. ♪♪ Jack and Sawyer discuss the situation away from the other survivors. Sawyer expresses his opinion that "what's done is done" and that they shouldn't try to change the past. Jack argues it is his destiny to change the past and that John Locke has always been right about the island. ♪ Jack and Sawyer get into a fistfight, which is broken up by Juliet, who now agrees with Jack. ♪ When Sawyer asks what changed her mind, she tells him it was the way he looked at Kate. She tells him that although they love each other, they are not meant to be together, and that if they never meet, it means she will never have to lose him. ♪ Jack views the construction site, noting that the incident is about to happen. Jack pleads Kate for her support, which she gives him after his argument that preventing the plane crash is the best way for Aaron to be reunited with Claire, and that nothing in his life "has ever felt so right". With everyone now agreeing on the upcoming plan, Jack enters the construction site of the Swan station at the same time security officer Phil arrives with a team of armed men. On the orders of Radzinsky, Dr. Pierre Chang reluctantly continues drilling into the energy source beneath the construction site. The other 1977 survivors assist Jack in taking the Swan site. As Jack sneaks into the area he is spotted by Phil, who begins shooting at Jack. To Radzinsky's surprise, a DHARMA van speeds into the gunfight, and Kate, Juliet, Miles, and Sawyer jump out and cover Jack. ♪ Sawyer grabs Phil and holds him hostage, telling Pierre Chang to stop the drill. Chang responds that he can't, since the drill is being pulled into the shaft by itself. ♪ Radzinsky shouts that the drill has hit the pocket of electromagnetism. As the gunfire stops, Jack drops the bomb's core into the drilling shaft, but nothing happens. ♪♪ Suddenly, a strange noise emanates from the site, a puff of steam shoots out of the shaft, and small magnetic objects like handguns and tools begin getting pulled into the hole. The energy grows and pulls larger objects like wheelbarrows, oil drums, and iron beams; Jack is hit over the head by a flying toolbox. The large drilling apparatus collapses, crushing Chang's hand; he is rescued by Miles and flees the site. ♪ Radzinsky and his men try to drive away in a jeep, but the magnetism topples the car and prevents them from escaping. Phil retrieves his weapon and smugly prepares to execute an unarmed Sawyer, but metal scaffolding falls on top of him and a flying rebar impales him, killing him. A heavy metal chain is pulled toward the shaft, wrapping itself around Juliet and taking her with it. Sawyer and Kate rush to her assistance, but their attempts to pull her out of the hole are futile, and she plunges down the shaft. ♪♪♪ Jack regains consciousness and helps Kate pull a distraught Sawyer off the wreckage of the drilling apparatus, which collapses into the shaft. In a pocket underneath the wreckage, a severely injured Juliet sees the bomb lying next to her, cushioned by the mud. She picks up a rock and hits the hydrogen bomb's fission core eight times until a flash of white and the noise of an explosion end the episode. ♪♪ 2007 Richard leads Locke, Ben, Sun, and the Others toward the remains of the four-toed statue, where Jacob resides. ♪ Locke assigns Ben the task of killing Jacob and provides motivation by reminding Ben of the all the bad things that have happened to him. On the way, Richard addresses his skepticism to Locke, stating that though the Island has done miraculous things, it has never brought someone back to life. Locke counters that he has never seen a man that has never aged, which Richard attributes to Jacob. Claiming he wants to thank Jacob, Locke tells Richard that they must also "take care of" the other Ajira passengers. When asked, Locke simply answers, "You know what I mean." The group stops to take a brief break at the Oceanic survivors' old campsite. Sun sees the crib Locke made for Aaron, and when she turns it over she finds Charlie's ring. ♪ As Ben sits in solitude, Locke approaches him and notes the remnant of the hatch door behind them. Ben asks why it must be he who kills Jacob. ♪ Locke reminds Ben of all his misfortunes he had in the name of Jacob, a man he has never even met: "So the question is, Ben, why the hell wouldn't you want to kill Jacob?" At the same time, a group of survivors from Ajira Flight 316, including Ilana and Bram, paddle a canoe to the main Island, bringing with them Frank Lapidus and a giant metal crate from the cargo of the plane. When Frank wakes, they tell him he may be a "candidate" and could be a friend to them. They open the crate. Frank is dismayed by what's inside. The group travels to Jacob's cabin, where they find the ring of ash disturbed. ♪ Ilana enters the cabin and finds it in disarray, deserted except for a scrap of cloth bearing a picture of the statue. Ilana tells the others that "he isn't there" and that someone else has been using it. She orders the cabin be set on fire, and the group proceeds to the statue. At the remains of the statue, Locke and Ben appear to be surprised when Richard tells them that this is where Jacob lives. ♪♪ Sun asks Ben what happened to the rest of the statue. Ben says he doesn't know, although Sun doesn't believe him. As twilight falls, Locke demands to be led to Jacob. He brings Ben with him against Richard's wishes. Richard pushes a stone door open, and Ben and Locke enter a chamber in the base of statue. Locke hands Ben a knife, telling him that "things will change" once Jacob is gone. Ben looks up through an opening in the roof at the remaining foot of the statue. }} Outside, the Ajira group arrives, and Ilana asks for "Ricardus." She asks him, "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" Richard replies in Latin, "Ille qui nos omnes servabit" ("He who will save us all"). Ilana reveals the contents of the crate: John Locke's dead body, which Ilana's crew found in the cargo hold of Ajira 316. Sun asks, "If that's Locke, then who is in there?" Inside the chamber, Jacob immediately recognizes the true identity of Locke's impersonator and remarks, "Well, I guess you found your loophole." ♪ The impostor replies that he had indeed, and that he's gone through a lot to be there. Jacob tells Ben that no matter what he has been told, he still has a choice, that he can simply leave so the two adversaries can discuss their "issues." ♪ Ben asks Jacob about all the times he was neglected and ignored despite his faithful service, complains that Locke was the favored one, and asks, "What about me?" Jacob's only reply is, "What about you?" After hearing this Ben snaps and stabs Jacob twice. ♪ At this point, Jacob touches Ben. Jacob whispers to Locke's impersonator, "They're coming." The impersonator rolls Jacob into the fire pit in the center of the room, where he starts to burn. ♪♪ Trivia *This is the first time Jacob's cabin is seen in the daylight. *Richard Alpert responded to the question "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" in Latin, with "Ille qui nos omnes servabit." This could translate as: "He who will protect/save us all." **More accurate translations might be either, "That man who will serve us all," or, "That which will serve us all," if the noun in question is of the masculine gender. The Latin word "ille" does not necessarily refer to a person. The enhanced version of this episode says the intended translation is "He who will save us all". *Jacob physically touches each of the Oceanic 815 survivors he visits in his flashbacks, along with other characters. **Kate and Sawyer are touched by Jacob as children. **Jack, Locke, Jin, and Sun are all touched several years before Flight 815. **Hurley and Sayid are both touched by Jacob after having left the Island. **Ben is touched after stabbing Jacob himself. * This is the last time Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Locke, Jin, Sun, Jack, Juliet and Hurley would ever have flashbacks. ** Jacob and Ilana would both have further flashbacks in Season 6. * The only flashback scene in which Jacob does not appear is the scene featuring Juliet. *When Jack tries to get the Apollo Bar from the vending machine, there is a candy bar with the name "Lindo's" to the right of it. This is an apparent reference to executive producer Damon Lindelof. *The items the police officer gives back to Hurley when he gets released from the prison (money, a pen and a candy) are the same things Jacob had given to Kate, Sawyer and Jack. *The hieroglyphs on the panels are revealed to document many cultures that lived on the Island for thousands of years, according to the enhanced episode. *According to her character bio on the ABC website, Ilana was in the Russian hospital for severe burns. http://abc.go.com/shows/lost/bio/ilana/371490 *Executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse confirmed on the March 30, 2010 Official Lost Video Podcast that the fish in the beginning of the episode was not a red herring, as some fans initially believed. *This is the final episode to contain flashbacks from characters who were on Oceanic 815. * These episodes are rated TV-14-LV. Production notes *This is the first finale in which a living credited main character (Desmond) does not appear. *This is the first finale in which Malcolm David Kelley (Walt) and Emilie de Ravin (Claire) do not appear. *This is the first finale since Season 1 to end on the Island. *For the second season finale in a row, Ben stabs someone to death. The first was Keamy in . * For the second season finale in a row, a deceased Locke is revealed inside a container at the end of the episode. The first was in . *This episode has the longest guest cast list of any episode of Lost. *The opening credits list "Part 1" as written by Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse, and "Part 2" as written by Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof. * This is the last appearance of Rose, Bernard and Vincent on the Island until where their fates following the Incident are revealed. *The wedding scene is the first and only new scene in the season where Daniel Dae Kim and Yunjin Kim share a scene. They had only previously appeared together in reused footage from in . *Jacob and Ilana become the sixth and seventh guest-starring characters in the series to have his or her own flashback. (The others were Rose, Bernard, Desmond later joined the main cast, Frank later joined the main cast, and Naomi.) Jacob is also the seventeenth character to be introduced in a flashback before being introduced in the main story timeline (after Eloise Hawking, Richard Alpert, Danny Pickett, Beatrice Klugh, Ana Lucia Cortez, Penelope Hume, Alex, Charles Widmore, Anthony Cooper, Juliet Burke, Carole Littleton, Carmen Reyes, David Reyes, Frank Lapidus, Miles Straume and Charlotte Lewis). *This is the third time there has been a flashback for a character after that character has died (in this case, Locke). The other two times were Naomi in and Locke (again) in (though it can be argued that in this episode the flashback was shown from Jacob's perspective, and that in both cases for Locke it wasn't known that he was dead). *The closing title appears as black text on a white background, in transition with the white flash. This is the first and only time a color-inverted title has been used. *Of the primary speaking characters, only Desmond, Penny and Walt remain off the Island at the conclusion of the episode. The children Aaron, Ji-Yeon and Charlie Hume are also elsewhere. *This is the first time Kate's life before she went on the run has been shown in the show. Previously, her earliest flashback took place when she killed her father. *The contents of the Ajira crate are revealed to be the remains of Locke, with a similar camera sweep as the reveal of Locke in . *A "Lost: On Location" featurette for this episode is available on the Season 5 DVD set. *The scene in the underground tunnel where Sayid dismantles the Jughead bomb was filmed with a second unit under director Stephen Williams, while the first unit under director Jack Bender filmed the nighttime scene at the foot of the Tawaret statue. Since Nestor Carbonell (Richard Alpert) appeared in both scenes and the two filming locations were several hours apart, Bender's unit had to shoot as much as they could without Carbonell until he arrived on the set. *Actress Alice Evans, who plays a pregnant Eloise Hawking in this episode, was actually pregnant during filming. *In an easter egg on the Season 5 DVD set during the feature "Room 23 & Beyond with Michael Emerson", an outline of this episode is seen on a white board. It contains a different final scene: After Juliet hits Jughead, the people at the Swan site were to be seen enveloped by white light. The episode would then cut to Richard watching the explosion of Jughead from a distance. http://spoilerslost.blogspot.com/2009/12/blu-ray-easter-egg-proof-bomb-went-off.html#axzz0mB5YjZXb This unused scene seems to explain why Richard later said he had seen everyone present at the detonation die. Bloopers and continuity errors *There's no possible way Richard could have broken through a stone wall, with a block wall behind it, in only six blows with a sledgehammer. While concrete blocks are easily breakable, this is not the case once they are cemented together. Cementing them together solidifies them and makes breaking them extremely difficult, even for a jack hammer or kango. *As Jack and Sayid are leaving the Barracks, immediately after Roger shoots Sayid, Jack fires 11 or 12 rounds without reloading from a 1911-style .45, which typically uses a magazine that carries only seven rounds (plus one in the chamber). *During Kate's flashback to the 1980s, bottles of Malibu Tropical Banana and Absolut 100 Black can be seen on the shelf. Both products were not introduced until 2007. Additionally, a modern looking stereo system is visible in the background. *As Ilana's team reaches Jacob's cabin, the bald member of the team is seen shouldering his rifle with both hands. A split second later, he's seen lowering the crate containing Locke's body with three other members of the team. *The straps on Jack's surgical mask appear both above and below his ears in different shots during the surgery scene. *Two anesthesia containers are seen during the surgery, containing Enflurane and Halothane, two anesthesia agents that were mostly phased out and would most likely be rare to find in use in a modern hospital in 2001. *Christian Shephard appears significantly older than in flashbacks that take place chronologically later. *In the gunfight at the Swan site, Kate's gun is shown as out of ammo, but the next shot shows her continuing to shoot before replenishing the magazine. *When Sawyer is greeted by Vincent on the beach, a treat is visible in his left hand which Vincent proceeds to eat. *Sayid incorrectly refers to the core of Jughead as a "thermonuclear" bomb. The whole device is a thermonuclear bomb, which produces explosive energy through nuclear fusion, but the core is a nuclear fission bomb. No nuclear fission bomb in 1954 was small and light enough to carry in a backpack. *The word "DHARMA" moves around on Sawyer's jumpsuit: in the scene of Rose and Bernard's house, it's slightly moved up, as if it was drawn incorrectly. In the scene of Sawyer and Jack's "talk," it's back in its place. *The bloodstain on Jack's jumpsuit is inconsistent. In one shot it has clear stripes, in another it's all red. *While Jacob reads Flannery O'Connor's book we hear the sound of broken glass and instantaneously Locke hits the ground. Yet having fallen from a height of eight stories, he would've taken several seconds to hit the ground. *When the Man in Black pushes a stabbed Jacob into the fire pit, Jacob's figure is clearly a stunt model. *In the scene at the beginning with the unfinished tapestry, the Greek letters are wrong. Xi "Ξ" is used for epsilon "Ε" and zeta "Ζ" for the last sigma "Σ." This has been corrected for the later scenes with the finished tapestry. However the last word on the bottom line of the finished tapestry has an omicron "Ο" where there should be an omega "Ω." *Just before Jack is punched by Sawyer, Jack walks away, yet in the next shot they are standing next to each other again. *When Sayid, Sun and Jin see the remains of the statue in , they set off from the beach camp in a clockwise direction around the Island. In this episode, Richard leads the group counter-clockwise around the coast to reach the statue, passing through the camp on their way. *In the last scene of Juliet at the bottom of the shaft, blood pours from side of her mouth, then she coughs up blood onto her chin. At different points when the camera cuts to the bomb and back to Juliet, the blood is gone and then returns. When she is banging on the bomb, most of the blood is gone from her mouth. In addition, when she is turning from her back to her stomach she is coughing; the scene cuts to her on her stomach and the sound of her coughing continues, although she is not actually coughing at this point. *During Sayid's flashback/encounter with Jacob off the island, Nadia is wearing a summer dress. Her left forearm is clearly visible and unblemished, as is her upper right chest. Both had been burned by Iraqi interrogators during the Gulf War, though neither appear to show it. *When the camera pans past Jacob's fire pit, while he is working on his tapestry, in the shot directly before the next scene outside, the flames are burning backwards. *When Captain Bird surfaces the Galaga to let Sawyer, Kate and Juliet off, the camera shows the submarine planes rotating backward. In reality, this would cause the nose of the submarine to drop instead of rise. *After the shootout at the Swan site and Sawyer tells Jack "Alright, you can come out now, Doc!", the camera shows Miles pulling the bolt back on his rifle and pretending to shoot again with no muzzle flash or bullet. *Hurley leaves the Los Angeles County Prison, though he was never sentenced, and thus would be incarcerated in a jail, not a prison. *When Radzinsky is coming to the Swan construction site by the van, we can already see Radzinsky near the construction. That's because the scene was re-used from when Miles, Hurley and Dr. Chang are driving the van. We can even see a bit of Dr. Chang's lab coat through the window. Music The Season 5 soundtrack includes the following tracks from this episode: * "The Tangled Web" * "Dharma Disaster" * "Blessings and Bombs" * "Jack's Swan Song" * "Dharma vs. Lostaways" * "The Incident" * "Jacob's Stabber" Analysis Recurring themes Black and white *At the beginning of the episode, Jacob wears a white shirt and his brother wears a black shirt. *Sun's wedding dress is white and Jin's tuxedo is black. *When Jacob is talking to Ben, half his face is shadowed. *The cover of Jacob's book has a white dove being struck with a black arrow. *The title, typically white lettering on black, is inverted at the end of the episode. *John Locke's face is half shadowed in various parts of the episode. Fate versus free will *Jacob tells Ben he still has a choice: to do what his enemy says or to leave. *Jacob assures Hurley that he has a choice with respect to returning to the Island. *Juliet believes her love for Sawyer is never meant to be because of his affection for Kate. *Juliet claims that if they succeed at changing the past, then she will never have to lose Sawyer. *Sawyer tells Jack that if they succeed at altering the past, then Jack and Kate will be only strangers. Jack responds by asserting that "if it's meant to be, it's meant to be." *Juliet changed her mind about leaving the Island, first stopping Jack, then helping him to destroy the Swan. *The biggest illustration of fate versus free will is the detonation of the Jughead: is it possible for the time-shifting survivors to change the timeline, or is it the case of whatever happened, happened? Time *Jack comments that the crash of Flight 815 seems like "a million years ago." Kate replies, "Or thirty years from now." *Miles wonders whether the detonation of Jughead was in fact the Incident. *Jacob, like Richard, doesn't seem to age. *Regarding his tapestry, Jacob says, "It takes a very long time when you're making a thread, but I suppose that's the point, isn't it?" *Ben says he was told that he had to wait and be patient in order to see Jacob. The Numbers *Juliet struck the Jughead core eight times. *When a young Kate and her friend were about to steal from the shop, the car they were standing besides has a plate number of "XA7 023." *AA 823 is shown on the bottom left corner of the crate carrying Locke's body. *Sawyer tells Jack that his parents died when he was eight years old. *Jack opens his eyes in surgery after counting to four. Nicknames *Sawyer calls Juliet "Blondie" and Miles "Enos." He also tells Miles that there "ain't no more LaFleur." * Sawyer calls the Barracks "Dharmaville." * Bram calls Frank a "Yahoo." *Christian calls Jack "Kiddo." Other Themes *An encircled Eye of Horus is at the top and center of Jacob's tapestry. *A close-up of Ilana's right eye is shown. *A car strikes and kills Nadia. *Bram tells Frank, "We're the good guys." *Bernard and Rose live by themselves in the jungle. *As a young boy, Sawyer deals with his father having killed himself and Sawyer's mother, after Anthony Cooper conned them. *Young Sawyer, already having set his mind, starts a life of deception by lying to his uncle. *Juliet and Rachel deal with their parents' divorce. *Jacob touches eight people off the Island who have been, or will be, on the Island. **James, at his parents' funeral **Kate, when she steals a lunchbox **Jack, after a surgery **Locke, after his fall from an eight-story window **Sayid, before Nadia dies **Hurley, after he is let out of prison **Sun and Jin, at their wedding *Jacob says the words "I'm sorry" in four of his eight encounters with characters off-island: Sawyer, Sayid, Ilana, and Locke; in these four encounters, death or injury is involved. *Jacob visits Kate and Sawyer when they are just children. *Jacob seemingly brings Locke back to life. *The desire for Jacob's enemy to find a loophole to finally kill Jacob himself seems to have resulted in a massive con involving the need to deceive Richard, Ben, Locke, Jack and almost everyone else involved in the Island at this point. *Jacob's enemy is pretending that he is John Locke back from the dead, but Locke's body was found in the cargo hold. *Miles saves Dr. Chang's life and calls him "Dad" for the first time. *The reason for Dr. Chang's missing hand is explained. *Sayid says that nothing can save him. *Hurley is released from prison. *Eloise is pregnant in 1977. *Jacob's home is inside the statue, not the cabin. *A rebar pierces Phil's chest and kills him. *In the 1800s, the four-toed statue is complete, but after 1977 it only has its four-toed foot. *The Man in Black accuses Jacob of bringing the Black Rock to the Island. He then postulates: "They come. They fight. They destroy. They corrupt. It always ends the same." Jacob disagrees and claims that there is only one ending and everything else is "progress." The Man in Black says he will kill Jacob one day, but seemingly can't without a loophole. *The electromagnetism is released at the Swan site, causing chaos and destruction. Cultural references *'Taweret': The giant statue is of Taweret, the demon-wife of Apep, the original god of evil. She also was seen as the Egyptian deity of protection in pregnancy and childbirth. *'Hieroglyphs': Jacob's tapestry contains numerous hieroglyphs. *''Everything That Rises Must Converge: Jacob was reading this book by Flannery O'Connor on the bench before Locke fell from the building. It is a collection of short stories that was published posthumously in 1965. *'New Kids on the Block: As a young girl, Kate tries to steal a lunch box featuring this band. The lunch box was later used for Kate and Tom's time capsule. *"Three Cigarettes (In an Ashtray)": This song by Patsy Cline is playing in the convenience store when Kate tries to steal the lunchbox. *Odyssey: Jacob's tapestry contains two Ancient Greek phrases from Homer's Odyssey: "May the gods grant thee all that thy heart desires" and "May the gods grant thee happiness." *General MacArthur: A third phrase on the tapestry ("only the dead have seen the end of war") is a quote made famous by General MacArthur, who misattributed it to Plato.http://www.nationalcenter.org/MacArthurFarewell.html *Thomas Edison: A passionate Radzinsky references this famous American businessman and inventor of the light bulb when he tells Dr. Chang: "If Edison was only worried about the consequences, we'd all be sitting in the dark." *Mysteries of the Ancient Americas: This book, published by Reader's Digest in 1986, is on the table during Juliet's flashback. (Image) *The Dukes of Hazzard: Sawyer refers to Miles as "Enos," the deputy on this 1970s television show. *The Bible: Ben says Locke was brought to Jacob "as if he was Moses" after Ben spent 35 years waiting to meet him. *Astrology: Locke asks if he can ask Ben a question, to which Ben replies "I'm a Pisces." Pisces is the twelfth astrological sign in the Zodiac, originating from the Pisces constellation. Individuals born between February 19 - March 20 are considered to be Pisces. (Incidentally, as we know Ben's birthday to be in late December, this is clearly another lie) *The Great Escape: Sawyer references this book and film when he refers to Juliet pushing for "The Great Sub Escape." *Gauss: Pierre Chang warns Radzinksy that the gauss readings have jumped off the charts. The gauss is a unit of magnetic flux density or magnetic induction, named after the German mathematician and physicist Carl Friedrich Gauss. *Blondie: Sawyer calls Juliet "Blondie." This is the name of a popular comic strip created by Chic Young and a defining New Wave band from the late 1970s fronted by Debbie Harry. Literary techniques Regularly spoken phrases * Frank asks Ilana's group, "Who are you?" * Bram tells Frank, "We're the good guys." * Sawyer's uncle tells young Sawyer and Sawyer later tells Jack "What's done is done." * Ilana asks Richard, "What lies in the shadow of the statue?" * Captain Bird says over the Galaga intercom, "See you on the other side." * Juliet tells Sawyer "Live together, die alone." * Jacob tells Jin and Sun at their wedding, "Your love is a very '''special thing." * To overcome his fear during surgery, Jack counts to five. * Bernard and Juliet say "Son of a bitch." * Christian tells Jack during surgery, "Fix her, Jack, or I'll have to fix her for you." Other * The Man in Black complains that he can't kill Jacob. In as Widmore and Ben discuss the Rules, Ben concedes he cannot kill him. * Jacob tells his brother that he'll be right by the statue when he finds the loophole to kill him. * Ilana and Bram show Lapidus something in a box which is hidden to the viewer. The next scene shows the coffins of Sawyer's parents. * John Locke is revealed to be an impostor, while the real Locke is still dead. * At the start of the finale, Jacob and the Man in Black confront each other, the Man in Black promising to find a "loophole" that will let him kill him. At the end, the two meet again after more than a century, and they acknowledge that the loophole has arrived, and Jacob is killed by Ben. * Jack had previously distrusted and fought Locke, but assures Richard to trust a future John Locke in spite of his misgivings. Because of this, Richard decides to trust an impostor who isn't Locke and isn't trustworthy. * Jacob is reading Everything That '''Rises' Must Converge'' as Locke falls eight stories to the ground. * Bram tells Frank that what's not in the crate is "a hell of a lot scarier" that what is in the crate. * At their wedding, Jin vows to Sun that they will always be together. * A fight breaks out as Sawyer takes Jack's place as the man of science while Jack takes Locke's place as the man of faith. * Ben tells Sun he doesn't know how what happened to the statue. When Sun expresses disbelief he doesn't argue, although he is telling the truth. * A man posing as the deceased Locke manipulates Ben. Ben once manipulated the real Locke by pretending to be someone else who was also dead. * Ben admits to never having met Jacob, despite his position as Leader of the Others and carrying out Jacob's orders. * Both young Sawyer and young Kate make promises they do not keep. * Juliet convinces Sawyer to help Jack detonate the hydrogen bomb by saying, "Live together, die alone." When she detonates the hydrogen bomb at the bottom of the shaft, she is alone. * The episode ends with Juliet apparently detonating the bomb. * This season finale continues the tradition of having an explosion of a significant plot element: **Season 1, the Hatch and the second raft **Season 2, the Swan station **Season 3, the Looking Glass **Season 4, the Kahana **Season 5, the Swan station again (and, arguably, time itself) Storyline analysis *The Man in Black is frustrated that he can't simply kill Jacob, alluding to the Rules. *Juliet believes her love for Sawyer is never meant to be because of the reasons her parents—who claimed to still love each other—gave for their divorce, and because of his affection for Kate. *Sawyer and Jack fight hand to hand. *Ben continues to be jealous of Locke's leadership of the Others. *Radzinsky ignores Dr. Chang's demand to stop the drilling. *Ben stabs Jacob to death with a knife. *Richard says only the leader of the Others can request an audience with Jacob, and there can only be one leader at a time. *Jack succeeds in dropping the bomb core down into the Swan shaft. *Juliet, Kate and Sawyer leave the submarine and return to the Island in order to stop Jack. *Locke leads the Others to Jacob, and succeeds in convincing Ben to kill him. Episode connections Episode references *Jack's "count to five" story, which he described to Kate when they first met, is depicted in a flashback. Jack also recalls this first meeting. *Kate counters Jack's claim that detonating the bomb will get Aaron to his mother, mentioning that Claire was planning on giving him up for adoption anyway. *Sawyer talks to Jack about his parents' deaths. *Kate is seen trying to steal the lunchbox that she and Tom Brennan later buried as a time capsule. In addition, Tom is seen playing with his toy airplane. *Pierre Chang has his arm crushed, leading to him using prostheses. *Locke points out the Swan station's hatch door to Ben, reminding him that was where they met. *Locke tells Ben he got cancer, despite his loyal service to the Island. *Jacob is seen reassuring Locke moments after the eight-story fall that would render him paraplegic. *Ben admits that he lied to Locke about Jacob. *Sun finds Charlie's ring in Aaron's crib. *Nadia's death is shown. *Locke mentions Alex's death. *Richard mentions being off the Island three times in order to visit Locke while he was growing up. *Hurley's release from prison is shown, as well as how he knew about the Ajira plane. *Kate tells Jack that she asked him never to ask about Aaron because she was angry he asked her to return to the Island. *Richard said Ben mentioned strangling Locke. *Roger recognises Sayid and shoots him. *Ilana and her group arrive on the Island with Frank as their prisoner. *Ben mentions that his dead daughter would kill him if he didn't listen to Locke. *The answer to "what lies in the shadow of the statue?" is finally revealed. *Miles calls Pierre Chang "Dad". *Locke asks Ben why he hasn't told Richard what he plans for Jacob. Episode allusions * When Frank is shown the contents of the box, he says "terrific," mirroring Charlie's sarcastic remark. * Frank asks "Who are you?" to Ilana's group. This question was asked in all previous season finales; by Michael , Minkowski and Jack , and Jack. *An unknown character opens the episode by going about his morning routine. * "Locke" hands Ben a knife to kill someone, saying "It won't be easy, but..." Earlier, Ben did the same to Locke. *Hurley makes a timely arrival in a DHARMA van which helps rescue his fellow survivors. * Sawyer interrupts Jack's mission to the Swan and asks for a five-minute talk. Ben once interrupted Jack's mission to the radio tower and asked for a five-minute talk. Both talks result in a bloody fight. * Frank tells Bram setting fire to Jacob's cabin is "a good way to torch the island." Keamy told Gault they were going to torch the Island. *Sawyer tells Jack "what's done is done." In flashback, Sawyer's uncle tells him the same thing. * The Man in Black looks through flames at a burning Jacob much as Locke once did at his wheelchair. Unanswered questions * Who broke the circle of ash and when did it happen? * Why did Ilana order the cabin to be burned? External links *Press Release ar:الحادثة، الجزئين 1 و 2 da:The Incident de:5.16 Der Vorfall, Teil 1 es:The Incident - Part 1 fr:5x16 he:התקרית, חלקים 1 ו-2 it:L'incidente, prima e seconda parte pl:The Incident pt:The Incident ru:Инцидент, части 1 и 2 Category:Jacob-centric Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Season finales Category:Featured on Lost: on Location Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes that are Rated TV-14-LV